Roy Burns
Roy Burns is the main antagonist in the 1985 horror film Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. A soft spoken loner, Roy is a paramedic who is partnered with fellow paramedic, Duke and he is the one who has been impersonating the mass murderer, Jason Voorhees. He was portrayed by Dick Wieand. Biography At some point in his life Roy was in a relationship with a woman, whom he impregnated. While giving birth to her and Roy's son Joey, Roy's lover died and Roy, presumably unable to deal with this loss and the responsibility of rasing a child on his own, abandoned Joey, letting him be shunted from foster home to foster home. Despite running out on Joey, Roy would keep tabs on him, carrying around pictures of the boy in his wallet. The relationship between Roy and Joey remained largely unknown to many, including the authorities and Doctor Matthew Letter director of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center where Joey wound up after living in various homes. Roy and Duke, in 1989, are called to Pinehurst after an incident there, resident Victor J. Faden having murdered another halfway house resident by hacking them to bits with an axe during an argument. There to pick up the body, Roy discovers it is Joey and, upon seeing his son's butchered remains, goes into shock, only to be brought back to his senses by Duke, who he reluctantly helps move Joey's disemembered body. Victims #Vinnie Manalo - Road flare put in his mouth by Roy Burns. #Pete Muldrow - Throat slit by Roy. #Billy Macauley - Hit with an axe by Roy. #Lana Ardsley - Hit with an axe by Roy. #Raymond Joffroy - Stabbed in the stomach by Roy. #Tina McCarthy''' '''- Eyes gouged out by Roy with garden shears. #Eddie Kelso - Head crushed against a tree by Roy, who wrapped a rope around his head and twisted it to tighten it to crush his head. #Dr Matthew Letter - Spiked in the head by Roy offscreen. #George Winter - Eyes gouged out offscreen by Roy. #Anita Robb - Throat slit offscreen by Roy. #Demon Winter - Speared by Roy through a wall. #Junior Hubbard - Decapitated by Roy with a cleaver. #Ethel Hubbard - Hit in the face by Roy with a cleaver. #Jake Patterson - Stabbed by Roy with a cleaver. #Robin Brown - Stabbed from under the bed by Roy. #Violet Morainie - Stabbed in the stomach by Roy. #Duke Johnson - Killed offscreen by Roy, was found dead in an ambulance. Presumably this was revenge for making jokes about Joey's death. Gallery JASON_roy1.jpg|Roy disguised as Jason Roy_Burns2.jpg|Roy after seeing his son's dead body Roy_Burns.jpg|Roy seeing his son's dead body JASON_roy2.jpg Jason_Roy_fridaythe13thpartv_2.jpg Jason_Roy_Burns.jpg Trivia Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Knifemen Category:Main Antagonists Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Horror Villains Category:Copycats Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Delusional Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Paternal Villains Category:Axemen Category:Masked Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Friend of the hero Category:Married Villains Category:Father of the Hero Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Paramount Villains Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:True Antagonists Category:Imposters Category:Sequel Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains who fell to their deaths Category:Slashers Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Damned Souls